Sst! Rahasia!
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: "Tolong jadikan ini rahasia untukmu juga, ya?" dan Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk. Yoo Seonho&Hwang Minhyun. Yoo Seonho&Ong Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo/Hwang Minhyun. OngHwang.


"Hhhhhhh…" Seonho menghelas nafas berat. Ditatapnya dengan malas buku-buku yang menumpuk disebelahnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya. Menyebalkan sekali pikirnya, ia harus terjebak di perpustakaan sendirian saat jam istirahat. Yah, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri. Seonho lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Jiyoung _ssaem_ kemarin, sekarang ia dihukum untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu selama jam istirahat dan harus menyerahkannya kepada Jiyoung _ssaem_ sepulang sekolah nanti.

Terdengar suara perutnya yang sudah protes meminta untuk diisi makanan. Ah, andai saja mereka diperbolehkan membawa makanan dan minuman ke perpustakaan, pasti hidupnya akan lebih mudah. Seonho memang tipe yang bisa belajar lebih baik apabila perutnya sudah terisi penuh, bahkan terkadang ia menyelipkan snack ke dalam kelas dan diam-diam makan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, ' _demi menerima pelajaran yang lebih baik_ ' ujarnya setiap kali teman sebangkunya Lai Kuanlin menegurnya saat makan di kelas.

Seonho menatap kertas laporannya yang ada di meja, lumayan sudah terisi satu halaman penuh. Walaupun ia juga tidak tahu tadi dia menulis apa saja karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah ingin makan apa nanti setelah selesai menyelesaikan laporannya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir, Seonho pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi menulis laporannya. Persetan Jiyoung _ssaem_ mau memberi nilai berapa nantinya, yang penting ia harus makan sekarang. Rasanya ia sudah pusing dan ingin pingsan saking laparnya.

Ia membereskan alat tulis serta kertas laporannya yang nanti akan dikumpulkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia mengambil buku-buku yang ia ambil untuk referensi laporannya dan berjalan ke arah rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku-buku tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Saat ia sedang menyusun buku-buku tersebut dilihatnya ada seseorang yang familiar sedang duduk dan membaca buku di meja seberang rak tempat Seonho menaruh buku-bukunya. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela buku dan saat ia melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut bibirnya otomatis tersenyum senang.

' _Minhyun hyung! Sedang apa Minhyun hyung membaca buku sendirian di perpustakaan?'_ pikirnya. Dilihatnya Minhyun yang sedang serius membaca buku, wajah tampannya terlihat datar namun tak berapa lama ia lihat Minhyun tersenyum dan tertawa kecil saat membaca bukunya. Seonho yang tiba-tiba lupa akan rasa laparnya hanya asyik berdiri sambil memandangi Minhyun dari sela-sela buku. Seonho rasanya ingin sekali menghampiri Minhyun dan mengajaknya mengobrol tetapi ia tidak mau mengganggu Minhyun yang kelihatan sedang serius dan asyik membaca bukunya.

Seonho terus memandangi dan mengagumi Minhyun dalam diam, ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat sempurna seperti Minhyun. Minhyun yang tampan (sangat tampan menurut Seonho, ia sangat menyukai profile muka Minhyun jika dilihat dari samping), tinggi (walaupun Seonho juga termasuk tinggi, tetap saja Minhyun lebih tinggi darinya), pintar (salah satu alasan mengapa Minhyun dipilih menjadi wakil ketua osis tentu saja karena kepintarannya), dan baik hati serta perhatian dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Yah walaupun tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hal yang terakhir karena Minhyun hanya menampakkan sisi hangatnya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Seonho memang sudah lama mengenal Minhyun, orang tua Seonho dan Minhyun berteman akrab sejak lama. Minhyun sudah ia anggap seperti _hyung_ -nya sendiri, walaupun sebenarnya diam-diam Seonho memendam perasaan padanya. Tetapi Seonho selalu berpikir bahwa perasaan yang ia punya hanya sebatas kekaguman akan sosok Minhyun yang sedari kecil ia lihat sebagai panutannya. Seonho dan Minhyun hanya berbeda usia 2 tahun namun ia selalu melihat Minhyun sebagai sosok yang lebih dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Minhyun yang selalu dapat diandalkan dan menjadi kebanggaan orang tuanya, juga kebanggaan Seonho tentunya. Minhyunlah yang membantu Seonho dalam belajarnya saat ia sedang mempersiapkan ujian masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas sehingga Seonho bisa lulus ujian dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Minhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih karena menyadari kurang dari waktu setahun ia akan berpisah dengan Minhyun. Minhyun yang saat ini sudah di tingkat akhir akan lulus tahun ini dan melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. _'Pasti Minhyun hyung akan sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan tidak bisa bermain bebas lagi denganku'_ pikirnya sedih. Namun ia hanya bisa menyemangati dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Minhyun , semoga Minhyun dapat diterima di perguruan tinggi pilihannya dan sesuai dengan jurusan yang ia mau.

Seonho terlalu asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak sadar sudah ada orang lain sekarang yang duduk di samping Minhyun _. 'Lho, bukannya itu Seongwoo hyung?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Seongwoo yang sedang asyik menatap Minhyun yang masih terlarut dalam bukunya, ia menatap Minhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyuman yang lebar. Lalu Seongwoo membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Minhyun, yang kemudian menengok ke arah Seongwoo dengan dahi berkerut dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'Menyebalkan!_ ' di telinga Seonho. Namun Seonho dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah kini menyebar di kedua pipi Minhyun dan ujung telinganya juga terlihat memerah. Seongwoo yang sepertinya juga melihat perubahan raut wajah Minhyun hanya terkekeh gemas.

' _Hmm? Ada hubungan apa Minhyun hyung dan Seongwoo hyung ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata sedekat ini.'_ Baru saja Seonho berpikir seperti itu tiba-tiba dilihatnya Seongwoo memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Minhyun dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Minhyun. Seonho nyaris berteriak saat melihatnya, untung saja ia cepat mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Minhyun yang juga sama kagetnya seperti Seonho refleks memukul kepala Seongwoo dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

Seongwoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul dengan buku oleh Minhyun. Ia memasang tampang sedih dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Minhyun yang melihatnya kemudian merasa bersalah dan ikut mengelus-elus kepala Seongwoo sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Seonho hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Kini dilihatnya Seongwoo masih dengan wajah sedihnya sekarang menunjuk-nujuk bibirnya yang dimanyunkan, lalu Seonho mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Minhyun yang kini menghela nafas panjang dan memandang ke arah kiri-kanannya. Seonho sedang mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdegup sangat kencang saat Minhyun tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Seongwoo. Saking kagetnya melihat kejadian didepan matanya ia sampai tidak sengaja menjedotkan dahinya ke rak buku di depannya. Seonho refleks berjongkok menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh kedua orang yang diam-diam ia tonton sedari tadi. _'Duh bodoh sekali sih kau Yoo Seonho!_ ' rutuknya dalam hati.

Minhyun dan Seongwoo yang kaget saat mendengar suara dentuman tersebut menengok ke sekeliling mereka mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun mereka tidak melihat ada siapa-siapa. Minhyun kemudian bediri dan mengambil bukunya lalu mengajak Seongwoo keluar dari perpustakaan karena sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi. Seongwoo kemudian berjalan mengikuti Minhyun sambil tetap menengok ke arah kiri-kanannya.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan barulah Seonho bisa bernafas lega, ia tidak sadar sedari tadi menahan nafasnya agar tidak ketahuan jika ia sedang bersembunyi. Kemudian terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah selesai dan disusul bunyi suara perutnya yang kosong meminta untuk diisi makanan. _'Sial'_ pikirnya, _'aku jadi melewatkan makan siangku karena sibuk mengintip Minhyun hyung dan Seongwoo hyung!'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan wajah masih terbengong-bengong dan otaknya yang terus mengulang-ulang kejadian tadi, Seonho menyeret kakinya keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang menahan lengan kirinya. Ditengoknya orang yang masih menahan lengannya tersebut dan jantungnya serasa berhenti sepersekian detik. Seongwoo kini sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "Seonho- _ya_ , sini sebentar. _Hyung_ mau berbicara denganmu." Seonho yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Seongwoo.

"Yoo Seonho, tadi kau yang berada di perpustakaan kan?" tanya Seongwoo kepadanya.

Seonho bingung mau menjawab apa, ia hanya bisa melirik ke arah kanan kirinya dan tidak bisa menatap mata Seongwoo. Rasanya sepatunya saat ini jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada Seongwoo yang berada di depannya.

Seongwoo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil "Seonho- _ya_ , kau tidak perlu takut denganku. Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi dengan jujur, ya? _Hyung_ tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kok." ujarnya sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Hmmm…. Iya _hyung_ …." ujarnya sambil mengerling ke arah Seongwoo yang sekarang dilihatnya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok!" tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Seongwoo kemudian tertawa "Hahahaha… Seonho- _ya_ , kalau kau lihat sesuatu juga tidak apa-apa kok. Asal kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang apa yang kau lihat ya. Kau taukan kalo _hyung_ -mu yang satu itu sangat pemalu?" Seonho kemudian menatap Seongwoo tepat dimatanya dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubunganku dan dia, ini merupakan rahasia kami berdua. Jadi tolong jadikan ini rahasia untukmu juga, ya? Kau mengerti kan?" ujar Seongwoo kepadanya.

Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Seongwoo kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi kepadanya. "Yasudah ayo masuk kelas sekarang!" ujar Seongwoo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seonho mengangguk lalu berjalan sambil mendumel karena rambutnya yang sekarang acak-acakkan. Kemudian ia mendengar Seongwoo berteriak sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"Seonho- _ya_. Terima kasih yaaa." dilihatnya Seongwoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kemudian Seonho mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara "Siap! Sama-sama _Capt_!."

Seongwoo lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya sambil tetawa-tawa bahagia. Seonho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihatnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka ternyata tipe Minhyun itu seperti Seongwoo, seseorang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian _hyung_ -nya itu. Tapi mereka sepertinya memiliki satu persamaan, pikir Seonho. Sama-sama tidak bisa berhenti berbicara sekali mereka sudah asyik menceritakan sesuatu, sampai Seonho ingin melepaskan telinganya ketika Minhyun dengan semangat bercerita tentang pelajaran-pelajaran yang ia dapatkan di sekolah _private_ yang ia datangi waktu Minhyun membantunya belajar. Dan juga waktu ia dengan terpaksa harus mendengarkan ocehan Seongwoo yang tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan game yang sedang ia mainkan saat mereka berkumpul di tempat tongkrongan di sekolah.

Lalu Seonho mengingat bagaimana raut wajah Minhyun saat mengelusi kepala Seongwoo tadi dan ia jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Minhyun menatap Seongwoo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, sepertinya _hyung_ -nya itu benar-benar menyukai Seongwoo _. 'Yah, selama Minhyun hyung bahagia aku juga bahagia! Awas saja kalau Seongwoo hyung macam-macam dan membuatnya sedih, akan kuhantam kepalanya dengan bola basket!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"YAH YOO SEONHO SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU BERDIAM DIRI DILUAR KELAS? AYO MASUK! KAU MAU _SSAEM_ KASIH TUGAS TAMBAHAN LAGI?!" teriak seseorang dari dalam kelasnya.

Rupanya Seonho sudah sampai di depan ruang kelasnya sedari tadi namun ia hanya berdiri dan bengong saja karena terlarut dalam pikirannya. Dilihatnya Jiyoung _ssaem_ yang melotot ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ah! Maafkan aku _ssaem!_ Iya ini aku masuk!"

' _Huh aku jadi dimarahi karena Minhyun dan Seongwoo hyung!'_ dumelnya dalam hati. Ia pun berniat untuk meminta dibelikan _samgyeopsal_ kepada Minhyun dan Seongwoo sebagai bayaran uang tutup mulut. Yah begitulah cerita seorang Yoo Seonho, memang yang dipikirannya hanya ada makanan ( _dan Minhyun hyung!_ ).

 **Author's Note:** Hai!! Terima kasih sekali lagi yang udah baca ya!! Oh ya ini ceritanya satu universe dengan cerita sebelumnya, Lunch Date in School. Mungkin akan ada beberapa cerita lagi yang bakalan kubuat hehehe. Terima kasih juga yang udah kasih reviewnya. Rise OngHwang rise!!


End file.
